


Maybe This Time

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel always gives Danny what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Caning**.

Danny leaned against the table and kept his eyes closed, his anticipation building. He breathed deep, trying to release the tension that was building. It would sting more if he was tense. Suddenly he heard it, the familiar “whoosh” as the cane cut through the air and he jerked as it impacted his ass.

“One,” Rachel said.

The first one was always the hardest, the suspense making it seem so much worse, but after that he could relax and enjoy the release of it. Almost immediately he felt another strike just above the first and he pressed into the table, his already hard cock smearing precome across the polished surface.

“Two,” Rachel said. “How many tonight, Daniel?”

“As many as you want,” he replied. He tilted his ass up and wiggled it in invitation.

Rachel laughed. “I never know if this is punishment or pleasure for you.”

“Both?” he responded a bit uncertain himself.

“Three.” She landed a quick blow to his other cheek, followed immediately by another harder strike that he was sure would leave a welt. “Four.” Rachel hit him again, this time on the back. “Five.”

Danny moaned as she kept going, each blow harder than the last until the tenth strike drew blood. He could feel the blood trickling hot down his thigh and couldn’t contain himself any longer, beginning to rub his cock roughly against the table.

“Turn around,” Rachel ordered as she tossed the cane aside. “And sit down.”

Danny immediately sat down on the hard wooden chair, gritting his teeth at the pain, and watched as Rachel removed her underwear, exposing her beautiful breasts. He reached down and lightly stroked his cock. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this again. She was the only person he’d ever trusted with this part of himself, who didn’t judge him for it. She’d never used it against him, not even in the divorce.

Once Rachel was undressed she straddled him, taking him into her tight heat. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to move, grinding down against him. The pain of the welts as she pressed him further against the chair mixed with the pleasure was almost too much and he wasn’t going to last long. Danny reached up with one hand to pull her forward into a kiss while he slid his other hand down to rub her clit.

“Danny!” she gasped, clenching around him as she came.

Rachel collapsed bonelessly against him and he thrust up once more before white-hot pleasure crashed through him and he came deep inside her. She raised her head up to kiss him gently. “Bed.”

“Bed,” he agreed, standing up carefully. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down gently. He watched as she grabbed a pillow and stuck it under her hips.

“Maybe this time,” she whispered.

Danny lay down next to her and took her hand in his. “Maybe, and if not we’ll try again.”

She nodded and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Danny hoped that this time would work. They both wanted another child, but more than that, he wanted to give her this because she always gave him what he needed.


End file.
